


Незадача

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысленно Цутому был все еще на площадке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незадача

**Author's Note:**

> Преслэш.  
> Автор предполагает, что Шираторизава проиграла в матче с Карасуно.

В шесть часов утра в спортзале было пусто. Непривычная тишина давила на уши, а когда Цутому чересчур резко захлопнул дверь, эхо заметалось между стенами и взлетело к потолку. Все звуки, даже самые тихие, в этой тишине превращались в грохот, оглушали, звоном отдавались в голове, и так тяжелой после бессонной ночи. 

Он поставил сумку на скамейку, положил рядом ключи и потер виски. Чувствовал Цутому себя паршиво: во рту горчило, во всем теле ломило мышцы, а под ребрами противно ныло, кололо, тянуло, будто бы он проглотил живого ежа, и тот теперь все старался устроиться в животе поудобнее. На душе было так же сумрачно, как и в спортзале, весь мир казался затянутым серой хмарью. 

Хотя небо, виднеющееся через перечеркнутые сеткой окна, понемногу светлело и наливалось чистой голубизной, Цутому все ждал, что с минуты на минуту налетит ветер, принесет с собой тучи и холодный дождь или, может быть, даже снег. Сердито тряхнув головой, он щелкнул выключателем. Ярко вспыхнули лампы под потолком, разгоняя блеклый утренний сумрак и высвечивая натертый до блеска пол, натянутую сетку, забытую кем-то пустую бутылку. Рядом с бутылкой лежала белая катушка из-под тейпа. Цутому подобрал катушку, покрутил в пальцах. Очень захотелось смять ее в ладони, так сильно, чтобы пластик треснул и острые осколки оцарапали руку; может быть, тогда стало бы хоть немного легче, получилось бы прогнать из головы невнятные обрывки мыслей, которые всю ночь толкались в виски, и картины возможного развития событий: сплошные «если бы», «а вдруг» и «возможно». 

Мысленно Цутому был все еще на площадке, и в голове он придумал тысячу вариантов развития событий, при котором именно его команда вчера прыгала чуть ли не до потолка и обнималась так, будто от победы в матче зависели чьи-то жизни. От несоответствия мыслей и реальности обидно было почти до слез.

Он подбросил катушку в воздух, поймал, покатал между ладонями и швырнул в стену. 

— От того, что ты сейчас здесь намусоришь, вчерашний счет не изменится, — раздалось за спиной. Цутому вздрогнул от неожиданности. Резко, прыжком, обернулся.

— С-семпай. 

— Так и подумал, что это тебе не спится. — Ушиджима Вакатоши стоял в дверях — и как только вошел настолько бесшумно? — сложив руки на груди, и с любопытством разглядывал Цутому. Грудная клетка под светлой футболкой, пропитавшейся потом, энергично вздымалась и опадала, влажные волосы были небрежно зачесаны назад, на лбу блестела испарина. Сколько же и в каком темпе он пробежал с утра пораньше, подумалось Цутому. 

— Не мне одному, — он вскинул подбородок, надеясь, что выглядит гордо, а не жалко. — Хотите покидать мяч, Ушиджима-семпай? — спросил, просто чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, а сам взмолился, чтобы Ушиджима отказался и ушел. Цутому не знал, что и как сейчас следует говорить, да и вообще не был готов к задушевным беседам. Тем более с ним. Меньше всего на свете хотелось показывать свои слабости перед тем, кого он планировал когда-нибудь обыграть. 

Но Ушиджима только пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет. Ты уже разогрелся? 

— Это же не тренировка. Я принесу мяч, — бросил Цутому через плечо и почти побежал к кладовке с инвентарем. 

Корзина с мячами стояла у самого входа. Не зажигая света, он сунул в нее руку, нащупал гладкий жесткий бок и стиснул на нем пальцы. Вытянул мяч из общей кучи, прокрутил между ладонями, прикрыв глаза.

Стоило сжать гладкую кожу, как обида взметнулась внутри с новой силой. Подступила к горлу, встала в нем острой костью — ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. 

Цутому крутил мяч, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев начинает печь, и внутри у него тоже будто что-то раскручивалось — обида и злость набирали обороты, еж в животе начал отплясывать какой-то совершенно дикий танец. Жгло глаза; ни вечером, ни ночью плакать не хотелось, а сейчас, как назло, накатило. Сдерживаться удавалось только из гордости.

Вот же незадача.

Он втянул воздух носом. Может быть, подумалось, и к лучшему, что Ушиджима тоже пришел. Поиграв, можно будет немного отвлечься.

— Все в порядке? — Ушиджима будто мысли читал. 

Цутому встряхнулся, подбросил мяч, мягко поймал. Не время сейчас расклеиваться. Не здесь. 

— Да! — крикнул он. — Сейчас!

В зал он вернулся уже с улыбкой. Ушиджима стоял на другой стороне сетки, потягивался, и вид у него был как у человека, которому не терпится поиграть — однако когда Цутому шагнул к задней линии, брови у него поползли к переносице.

— Разомнись для начала. 

Цутому смахнул с лица челку, зло глянул исподлобья.

— В процессе разомнусь, — почти выкрикнул он, подбросил мяч и прыгнул.

Звук от удара разнесся по залу, мяч описал красивую дугу — и Ушиджима едва успел выставить руки, принимая подачу. Он отбил технично, четко, красиво, Цутому был даже готов поклясться, что Ушиджима до сантиметра рассчитал, куда мяч должен был полететь следом.

У него самого красиво принять передачу не вышло: предплечья мазнули по цветастому боку, мяч коснулся сетки и шлепнулся на пол с его стороны. Зато следующая подача вышла что надо. На миг даже показалось, что Ушиджима растерялся, что он не успеет — но тот нырнул, выставил вперед ладонь, и удара об пол не случилось. 

За окнами стремительно светлело, свет потолочных ламп блек, а игра становилась все энергичнее. Цутому казалось уже, что они не просто перебрасываются мячом, а играют всерьез, и жизненно важно было не допустить, чтобы мяч ударился об пол. Цутому прыгал, нырял, резко уходил в сторону — и отбивал, отбивал, отбивал. 

Не сумел только однажды — когда нога вдруг поехала на скользком полу, подвернулась, и он упал, почти кубарем полетел на жесткие отполированные доски. Лодыжку обожгло болью, но Цутому не обратил на это особенного внимания: его глаза, руки, ноги, все органы чувств были сейчас только для мяча, стремительно несущегося вниз. Он попробовал встать, не сумел, и тогда просто бросил вперед все тело, потянулся к мячу, скрипя зубами и жалея, что не может удлинять конечности по своему желанию. 

Не хватило каких-то полсантиметра. Мяч звучно ударился о паркет, подскочил и откатился к скамейке. Замер, точно большущий, разноцветный, укоризненно глядящий глаз — а Цутому все тянулся, все толкал тело вперед, словно надеялся, что мяч сейчас волшебным образом снова окажется в воздухе. 

Он поймал себя на этом — и остановился. Ударил кулаком по паркету. 

Очень хотелось выругаться или закричать, но Цутому не привык ругаться, а кричать при Ушиджиме было как-то неловко. Но вот слезы сдерживать уже не получалось, они потекли из глаз сами собой — горячие, соленые, — и окружающий мир превратился в размытые цветные кляксы. 

Цутому попытался взять себя в руки. Кое-как сел, утерся футболкой. Мир снова обрел форму, сквозь пелену проступили зал, сетка, скамейки, мяч. Ушиджима, наклонившийся над Цутому и протягивающий ему руку. 

— Ты сильно ударился? Гошики? — в спокойном низком голосе сквозило легкое удивление. Я плачу не из-за боли, хотел сказать Цутому, и не из-за того, что проиграл сейчас в игре, которую и тренировкой-то не назовешь — так, баловство, ерунда для развлечения, — точнее, не только из-за этого. Просто я проиграл, и мы проиграли, и от этого обидно и горько. Мы столько тренировались, мы лучшие, и ты лучший, а там — первогодки. Почему ты-то такой спокойный, ты же не сомневался в нашей победе, ты же наш ас, как они тебя сделали? 

— Все в порядке, Ушиджима-семпай, — пробурчал наконец Цутому, когда слегка успокоился. Поднялся, опираясь на поданную руку. Пошевелил лодыжкой. — Кажется, просто растянул немного. 

— До скамейки дойдешь? 

— Дойду. Да мне не больно совсем! 

— Посиди. — Ушиджима ушел в кладовку, чем-то там зашуршал. Хлопнула дверца шкафа, зажурчала вода в раковине. 

Цутому вытер глаза насухо, облизал пересохшие губы, сглотнул. За вспышку эмоций теперь стало стыдно, и когда послышались шаги, он не сразу рискнул поднять взгляд. 

Напрасно — Ушиджима выглядел спокойным, как и обычно. Ни жестом, ни выражением лица он не дал понять, что Цутому сделал что-то странное. Кажется, подвернутая лодыжка занимала его гораздо больше.

— Разувайся, — скомандовал Ушиджима и уселся на корточки. Поставил на скамейку запотевшую бутылку с водой, рядом положил тугой эластичный бинт. — Я сейчас сделаю повязку, приложишь холод, — кивок на бутылку, — а потом дойдешь до врача. 

Вспыхнув, Цутому закусил губу.

— Я же говорю, ничего страшного, просто маленькое растяжение! — он попытался вскочить, но Ушиджима придержал его. Мягко, но настойчиво надавил ладонями на колени, вынуждая сесть обратно. От широких ладоней по коже пробежала вереница мурашек, Цутому еле удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть и не поежиться. Ему снова стало очень неловко, и он почувствовал, как щеки заливает предательский румянец. 

Впрочем, Ушиджима на него не смотрел. 

— Я вчера в последний раз участвовал в межшкольных играх, — не глядя на Цутому, говорил он, а руками тем временем разматывал бинт. — Летом будут новые соревнования, следующей зимой — тоже. Асу команды нельзя быть беспечным, любая случайность может стоить победы. 

Цутому стиснул кулаки и сердито стянул с ноги кроссовку, прямо вместе с носком. Оглядел лодыжку. Выглядела она вполне прилично, даже не опухла, да и не болела почти. День-два — и все пройдет. Ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы всерьез волноваться. 

Ушиджима тоже внимательно осмотрел лодыжку — от его цепкого взгляда из-под сведенных бровей у Цутому футболка тут же прилипла к спине — и, похоже, тоже не разглядел ничего страшного. Но повязку все-таки накладывать начал: аккуратно, довольно туго — но не настолько, чтобы стало больно. Ловкие пальцы умело сновали туда-сюда, укладывали бинт, жесткие подушечки иногда задевали кожу — и у Цутому каждый раз от этих прикосновений что-то дергало внутри. 

— Случайность, — выдавил он, решив поговорить, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от этих странных, смущающих ощущений. — Вчера тоже была она?

— Нет. — От еще одного прикосновения Цутому бросило в дрожь. — Просто Карасуно оказались сильнее, вот и все. Хорошая команда. 

— Первогодки… — недовольно начал было Цутому, и осекся. Проглотил окончание фразы, как горькую пилюлю, постарался не скривиться. 

Ушиджима кивнул. 

— Ты ведь тоже первогодка, — сказал он. — Забыл?

— Нет. — Цутому насупился и угрюмо посмотрел на него. И застыл.

Свет от ламп освещал лицо Ушиджимы, не скрывая ничего — ни мелкого розового прыщика, вылезшего на виске, ни тонкой морщинки на переносице. В этом свете видно было, какие уставшие и воспаленные у него глаза, и что губы покрыты едва подсохшей корочкой — неровной, наверняка жесткой, наросшей поверх обкусанной кожи. 

Может быть, подумал Цутому, Ушиджима пришел в зал вовсе не потому, что случайно пробегал рядом и решил посмотреть, кому не спится, — а потому, что тоже ворочался всю ночь на кровати, раскладывая так и эдак вчерашний матч, прикидывая, как могла пойти игра, сделай они что-нибудь по-другому. И не сказал ничего по поводу слез — не потому, что ничего не понял.

Цутому закусил губу, которая снова начала дрожать. Злые слезы опять жгли глаза; ногти рук, сжатых в кулаки, до боли впились в кожу. Его всего трясло; злость, обида и горечь душили; от осознания того, что Ушиджиме сейчас тоже плохо, что он тоже потрясен и расстроен вчерашним матчем — становилось одновременно и немного легче, и горше. Если это была не случайность, если даже сам Ушиджима это признает — значит, они просто не смогли. Не дотянулись. Сделали что-то не так. 

— Гошики, — низкий голос вернул его в реальность. Цутому моргнул. 

Ушиджима смотрел на него ясно и спокойно. 

— Если ты проиграл, это еще не значит, что ты слабый. — Он выпрямился и засунул руки в карманы, высокий, мощный, сильный. — Это обидно и неприятно, но не конец света. Будут другие игры. С Карасуно, с другими. Может быть, — он усмехнулся, — и со мной. 

— И что? — отрывисто выплюнул Цутому. — Это должно утешить?

— А тебе нужно мое утешение? — Ушиджима искренне удивился. 

Цутому помотал головой. Устало откинулся назад, прислонился затылком к стене. Серая хмарь возвращалась, затягивала мир, но дышать уже стало немного легче. Слезы все-таки опять потекли из глаз, но он уже не старался их сдерживать, просто сидел и молча глотал соленые капли, дожидаясь, пока схлынут эмоции. Ушиджима молча сел рядом, тоже прислонился к стене. Откупорив бутылку с водой, сделал несколько мощных глотков, потом закрутил крышку и протянул бутылку Цутому.

— Приложи к ноге.  
Цутому взял бутылку, но вместо того, чтобы последовать совету, тоже немного выпил. Вода была невкусная, но зато прохладная, и приятно освежала пересохшее горло. 

— Ушиджима-семпай, — внезапно спросил он, когда понял, что сможет говорить, не срываясь. — А где вы будете учиться? 

— В Тохоку. 

— Спортивная стипендия?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — совершенно искренне сказал Цутому — и тут же удивился собственной радости. Радоваться сейчас чему-то казалось диким. — Значит, мы точно еще встретимся на одной площадке. Только, наверное, уже по разные стороны сетки.

— Должно быть интересно.

То ли на лицо упала тень от волос, то ли Ушиджима и вправду улыбнулся — Цутому не понял. Но улыбнулся тоже. Его понемногу отпускало, горечь таяла вместе с обидой. Но злость еще оставалась — только направлять ее теперь Цутому планировал в правильное русло.

Ушиджима был прав — будут другие игры. Чего стоит спортсмен, который после каждой неудачи забивается в угол и жалеет себя?

Он нагнулся, вытащил из кроссовки носок, неловко натянул на забинтованную ногу. Провел пальцем по коже, там, где ее касались пальцы Ушиджимы — и снова почувствовал, как потянуло под ложечкой. Кровь опять бросилась в лицо, но Цутому спрятался за волосами и нагнулся, делая вид, что сосредоточенно затягивает шнурки.

Тохоку, значит. Совсем близко. Ушиджиме даже переезжать не понадобится. 

Сам Цутому собирался в Тодай. Далековато от Тохоку — но, впрочем, до поступления у него в любом случае осталась еще пара лет. Вполне достаточный срок, чтобы не только победить в чемпионате, но и разобраться в чем угодно. Даже в себе. А если повезет — то и в Ушиджиме тоже. 

— Да уж, — пробормотал Цутому, распуская шнурки, завязывая, распуская вновь и надеясь, что придет в себя прежде, чем Ушиджима что-нибудь заметит и станет задавать неудобные вопросы. —Скучать, думаю, нам всем уж точно не придется. 

**fin**


End file.
